


;vainillure's wild anime fics [mostly bnha]

by vainillure (vainillasky)



Series: ;by Tassie [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Accidental Death, Accidental Incest, Accidental Kissing, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Angst, Anything you want but I'll tell you what I don't wanna do, BDSM, Biological Family, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Childhood Trauma, Cousin Incest, Creampie, Crossover, DDLG, Dacryphilia, Desk Sex, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Forced Infantilism, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Frottage, Gaslighting, Grooming, Hand Jobs, Headcanon, Horror, I'm Going to Hell, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Impregnation, Incest, Infantilism, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Lactation Kink, Loss of Virginity, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Mile High Club, Miscarriage, Murder, Mutual Masturbation, Orgy, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prison, Prison Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Quirk Sex, Racism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Religion, Scissoring, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Smut, Somnophilia, Song Lyrics, Strap-Ons, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Taboo, Temperature Play, Threats, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Train Sex, Triggers, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla, Villains, Voyeurism, Yandere, Youtuber - Freeform, gamer - Freeform, no turning back, vainillasky, vainillure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vainillasky/pseuds/vainillure
Summary: ;Sinning is a choice.Choose wisely.Requests are currently closed.To request you'll have to send an email to my writing email. You can also send emails for support if you'd like! I will ignore the hate emails so please do not waste your time and just leave me and the book alone if ya don't like my guy.Don't like don't read, I turned off comments for this specific reason.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader, Amajiki Tamaki/Reader, Aoyama Yuuga/Reader, Ashido Mina/Reader, Asui Tsuyu/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Class 1-A (My Hero Academia)/Reader, David Shield/Reader, Iida Tensei | Ingenium/Reader, Iida Tenya/Reader, Jirou Kyouka/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Melissa Shield/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Mineta Minoru/Reader, Monoma Neito/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sero Hanta/Reader, Shindou You/Reader, Shinsou Hitoshi/Reader, Shirakumo Oboro/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Todoroki Touya/Reader, Toogata Mirio/Reader, Uraraka Ochako/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Reader, Yaoyorozu Momo/Reader
Series: ;by Tassie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981877
Kudos: 397





	1. Rules and Disclaimers

Hello, I see you've come this far, to the deep end....

RULES AND DISCLAIMERS [Because I still do not do everything despite the book's theme]

\- I do not take requests regarding pedophilia of children lower than 16, watersports, male reader, transgender reader, or overall readers of any other gender than female. Only sexualities you can guess I will do is straight and lesbian. I do not do beastiality  
(like wtf) or any sexual escapades with an animal or anything other than a homo sapien (human)

\- As warned and you shall be warned again, do not send hate or threats through my work gmail please.

\- I am 20 years old and approved to write content like the ones shown here.

\- I do fluffy and angst pieces but they will still have dark undertones

That is all~ I am here to fulfill your weird desires since there isn't much of that. For you horny weirdos.

I-I have something to say! I do not condone any of the bad actions done in this book, only solely for entertainment. Please don't get off to actual 16 year olds please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi and thank you for supporting by reading and leaving kudos! Requests are closed at the moment, my tumblr is vainillure (be sure to read the description) Same for my Wattpad.
> 
> Remember as said in the summary, sending me hate emails is a waste of time so please do not. I do take constructive criticism though!
> 
> Ok Tassie is out!


	2. Sunkissed | Katsuki Bakugou/Daughter!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the pool sounded nice to you, it was just you and your dad Ground Zero. Your mother Ochaco went out to run some errands. This will be good.
> 
> Tags: 18+ Dub-Con, Father-Daughter incest, poolside sex, close to being caught. Reader is 16 and a UA student. 
> 
> Just a short little smut.

Your father with his usual scowl, burst your room door open to see you in a 2 piece swimsuit, specifically the one he bought you (reluctantly) at Forever 21.

"Hey dad, I was just planning to take a swim out back, and what did I say about knocking on my room door daaaaad?" You dragged the a.

"IT'S MY FUCKING HOUSE! And I'm coming, need the Vitamin D."

You giggled with a roll of your eyes, turning back to your closet. Katsuki took the moment to take in your figure, your plump ass in the bottom piece defined beautifully. Trailing up to your chest, he enjoyed how the top piece fitted your tits perf-

What the fuck was he doing?

Concealing his flustered expression he walked out of the room to go find a pair of swimming trunks. Katsuki growled in disgust, absolutely sickened at what he was just doing to his own blood-related child. Made out of his sperm. It wasn't his fault whenever you smiled it paired perfectly with your pink cheeks that were inherited from your mother. The blame shouldn't be put on him when he feels this sensation in his gut when you'd say 'daddy' with a little smile, walking into his office to sit on his lap while he worked and you played Animal Crossing on the Switch he bought for you on Christmas. It wasn't Katsuki being too damn good of a father that now you're a daddy's daughter.

It's all because of you. You're so cute that you're a nuisance to him.

Well it's quite the opposite actually.

~

You looked to see your father in the living room with two water bottles, sunscreen and towels in tow. He looked up to see you finally in a shirt and a shorts covering you up. Most likely because you remembered how he didn't enjoy when you took pictures in bikinis. Katsuki threw the sunscreen bottle right at your head, making you screech in surprise and pain.

"What the hay dad!? That hurt...." You rubbed the red spot forming on your forehead, pouting while crossing your arms. A 'tch' sound is all you got in response, he walked past you with his bulking, raging muscles to go outside to the pool. You picked up the bottle off the floor, applying some to your arms, neck, and legs, the soothing feeling of the cream on your smooth skin relaxing you a bit.

Walking outside you spotted your father dipping his feet into the pool, a content look on his face as he seemed to have been waiting on you. Cute. You slowly walked to plop down beside him by the edge as well, startling Katsuki a bit as he flinched before breathing out harshly with a growl.

"Mind calling to me before you make your way over?" He held an expression of annoyance although he couldn't be too mad at you. You shrugged, dipping your toes in the warm pool water as you splashed around a bit. It was quiet, the silence to your father was uncomfortable and unbearable. You'd usually strike a conversation with him about anything, your new interests, maybe some boys (ok that type of conversation was out of the question anyways). He cleared his throat, side-glancing at you as he began to speak.

"What have you done so far in training? Get to the good part yet hah?" You stopped, admiring the great almighty Ground Zero's calves, then your gaze kind of trailed upwards to his pecs and how much estrogen does he intake? They're so big and defined and the water droplet just hanging off his nip-

This is wrong, you knew it was wrong, breathing harshly as you turned back your gaze to the rippling water at your toes. "I asked you a question, what, ya lost your ears?" Katsuki casually spoke, observing your breathing patterns. He quirked an eyebrow as the odd behavior.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking for a bit. It's fine, boring as of right now actually. Training camp was good though." You mumbled, taking your shirt off. His breath hitched, choosing to take his mind off of you in front of him, able to see your cleavage perfectly from his view. You stood up to slide off your shorts as well, after that choosing to dive straight into the water, effectively splashing water onto your father.

"Kid, you're really gonna get it!" The air was filled with nothing but your soft giggles as you began to swim away from your dad's wrath.

~

The little chase between you and Katsuki made for some good fun father daughter quality time, now the both of you were standing in the pool on the shallow side, sharing a few words as the water felt absolutely great. Just the correct temperature. You moaned a little at the feeling of the warm water hitting your lower parts. A blush immediately broke out on your face as you looked up to your dad who was sporting a blush of the same shade as you. It was quiet.

"It h-happens to girls sometimes. The pool water feels nice down, there." You internally almost killed yourself at what you just said. You could've just passed the moan off as some muscle in your body loosening or the water felt nice against your back. But you had to say that.

"Oh."

Looking over at your father, you didn't mean to see his hard-on. But you did, your heart stopped (That's what it felt like) and you squealed out of sheer embarrassment. Katsuki noticed, stuttering over an excuse as the look on his face would make you roll over with laughter had the situation not have been the way it was. Boldly, you put your finger on his lips, it shut him up alright as your father's mind went completely blank, the only thoughts really rushing through his head were extremely bad.

'Fuck what if she tells her mother?'

'Y/N won't like me as much anymore, she'll become a distant daughter now.'

'Damn it how am I going to get out of this?!'

But what you did was absolutely not what Katsuki expected, the last thing he'd ever want to think about, but yet it always came to mind, you palmed him through the water hesitantly. He pushed you away with a certain amount of energy. It was only slightly but enough for you to get the message. "What the fuck is wrong with you? W-Why would you-" He cut himself off at the sight of your tears. Sniffles and hiccups erupted from you which made your dad's heart clench.

"I'm sorry, p-please don't- tell m-mom." You managed to speak through sniffles. Crimson eyes narrowed at the sight of you, embarrassed and fearful for what he would do. The response was a grunt, he turned to get out of the pool via the steps, but then an idea came to his head. A horrible one at that. Katsuki was never one to always think clearly, his always angry and hot-headed demeanor over the years began to dissolve though, helping him to not make rash decisions. This one was absolutely risky.

Your head tilted up slightly to see your father facing towards you, his expression unreadable as his wet, ash blonde hair leaked droplets of pool water. Your crying had subsided, but you were still utterly ashamed and scared. "I mean, let's make a deal. If we help each other get off, neither of us tells your mom." Your eyes widened at the proposal, but soon narrowed in concentration.

What if this was a test to see what you'd say? Then he'd definitely tell your mother. His offer seemed, sickeningly sincere. Bile caught in your throat. This is the only way to possibly salvage your relationship with your father. If Katsuki were to tell, you know it'd split the entire family apart. You did the only thing you possibly could.

"I guess so..." You whispered, seeing your dad smirk, his wet palm resting on your hip now. You could feel every wrinkle on his fingers, it made you shiver. "Can I kiss you?" Crimson eyes softened at the display of your fear, you furiously nodded and that was all Katsuki needed to pull you closer for a kiss. The sun burns a bit as it hits your skin, but the pool water makes everything feel much better. So do your father's lips. Never in a million years did you think anything like this would possibly happen. It shouldn't either way.

Katsuki shamefully put his hand behind your head to deepen the kiss. His mind while doing all of this with you, was flickering back to moments with Ochaco in high school, when he first fell in love. Worse, his mind just had happened to shift to the memory of the day you were born. You sported your mother's eye shape with his eye color, brown hair with rosy cheeks. Then he remembered the moments where he watched you grow, your first Halloween you wore a Ground Zero costume. He couldn't be any prouder. The argument you both had when you wanted to dye the tips of your hair h/c (other than the same color brown hair if that's what you have) and in the end Katsuki let you. Because he loves you.

He just shouldn't have been loving you like this. It grosses him out more knowing that once you were just a little baby, and he was 21. All thoughts of that went out of the window when you moaned into his mouth, gripping his forearms as his muscles flexed under your hold.

“Mm- Dad~” It sounded so wrong saying that, but to you it felt somewhat right. You felt something wet prod at your lips then you realize it’s his tongue. You open up and Katsuki wastes no time pushing it inside so it can mingle with yours, saliva pooling in the back of both of your throats.

His eyes opened to watch you, you were whimpering and twitching as drool was running down your chin. You felt his hands pick you up to sit you at the edge of the pool, he kissed the wet skin of your thighs, his tongue poking out every so often.

Your father’s tongue was so warm against your now cold skin, he seemed to be kissing every last water droplet away. He turned to look through the glass door that led back inside, the clock read 12:55

Katsuki had to hurry, he was painfully hard and you were wet and wanting, Ochaco would come home any minute now. “I’m going to put it in.” He whispered, taking his hard shaft out of the swimming trunks to pump it a bit before sliding your bottom piece to the side to grind his tip against your wet heat.

”Dad.. please be gentle.” You moaned out, you were excited but a bit nervous. It had to be done if you didn’t want what you did to be told to your mother. He nodded with a grunt, pushing only the tip in as your virgin walls squeezed around him. You were so tight, wet, and ready to take your father’s cock in with pleasure.

His hips snapped against yours as he pushed the rest of his inches into your honey sweet pussy. You cried out and it set in what Katsuki had just done. He took his daughter’s virginity. He chuckled at the thought as he started a rough pace from the beginning.

”AH- You’re s-so big ngh~”

He began to move faster, leaning in to bite at your neck as he pumped in an out at an inhuman pace.   
  


“I’m home!”

  
The voice was muffled but easily identifiable as your mother’s. The door was closed. Quickly he pulled out and tucked his cock back into the swim trunks. Ochaco stepped outside and saw you sitting at the edge of the pool, then to your father to see him casually in the water.

”Did you two have a good day?”

You nodded with a closed eye smile, your father smirked as he gave you a side stare.

”Yeah babe. We were just about to make some lunch.” 


	3. Notebook | Izuku Midoriya/Librarian!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku fell in love with a beautiful woman who worked in a bookshop. At some point, he was unable to stop himself, and took her for himself. And who wouldn't love a hero as a partner?
> 
> Request? Yes.
> 
> Tags: Non-con, dacryphilia, yandere Izuku, fully clothed Izuku, glove kink, costume kink, rough sex, Izuku cooing at her, oral sex, creampie, naked reader, character death

If there’s something Y/N could complain about when it comes to the #1 pro Deku, it’s that he’s just a bit too observant of people’s strengths and weaknesses. Sure, a hero should know how to read their opponent, but he began to apply his abilities outside of battle, keeping notebooks of other’s quirks? Those notebooks once in the wrong hands will be a disaster, sadly they were in the wrong hands all along. Ever since Deku met his #1-person, Y/N, book #13 came in handy.

He met you at a library, you weren’t the old nice lady he was used to seeing, instead standing before him was a poise, young lady who looked at least around his age if not a bit younger. You had the widest smile that could fill an entire room with happiness and could make the meanest of people absolutely soft, and you dressed casually but very elegantly with a baby blue top with ruffles of cloth at the collar and sleeves, and a pair of white pants. Finishing your look was circular glasses that were placed on the tip of your nose.

Deku thought you were absolutely adorable.

He forgot what he came to the library for! Oh right, a new Campos notebook since his 16th notebook was already out of pages. Usually they were sold at the front where the cash register was. He stumbled over his words until you interrupted him with-

“Oh. My. It’s the #1 hero Deku! Such a pleasure to meet you, today is my lucky day!”

His heart could just burst right there, and he’d be satisfied. He looked as you adjusted your glasses and cleared your throat with a sheepish grin adorning your beautiful face as you spoke softly, “My apologies, I just love heroes and I was a bit excited, hi I’m Y/N and what would you like today? Looking for a specific genre, using a computer, buying anything up front here?” His mind kept tracking back the same lovely name, ‘Y/N, Y/N, Y/N’

“Mr. Deku?”

“Oh s-sorry!” It was rather strange to you how nervous he was acting, Deku to you, or at least the one you’ve seen on television was a confident man who was able to handle conversation quite well, evident on his interviews even with the toughest questions. Was it you? Or maybe did he like you? Your heartbeat sped up at the thought, but you immediately got rid of it. He couldn’t have interest in a civilian like you, no!

“I just came here to grab a notebook please, the purple Campos one?” Deku finally was able to speak. You nodded, taking a couple steps to the side to pick one from the shelf, turning back to him with a smile. Giving him the book with a complimentary Ground Zero pencil (It amused him very much), you bowed towards him. “Thank you for coming and it’d be very nice to see you again some other time?” Were you asking him on a date!?

His face reddened and you inwardly chuckled at his resemblance to a strawberry. Rubbing the nape of his neck, he nodded with a squeak as he paid for the book. Before you could get a word in on your special visitor, only a flash of green hair could be seen as he dashed out of the library. His heart was thumping, extremely fast, and the male thought to himself as he sat at the steering wheel inside his van,

Just what did he have to do to see you again without acting how he did?

~

A soft whine left your lips as you fixed your glasses so they wouldn’t fall, packing up as another day was finally complete. Some instant ramen sounded very splendid as you had absolutely no plans to cook a proper meal. You adjusted the shelves, dusted what had needed to be dusted, and took care of the money in the register. Your grandmother was paying you a bit of cash for taking care of this place while she was in the hospital for another checkup. It was a relief she had offered, but you told her she didn’t need to pay you. Of course, she had insisted anyway.

Your encounter with Deku 2 days earlier never left your mind, he had returned once to bring you a cup of coffee, that was yesterday. He didn’t come in today, and you were quite disappointed. Maybe he was done with seeing you. When you thought a friendship had newly blossomed.

You were sure maybe he was just rather busy, you know, being a top hero and all? You brushed off the hurtful thoughts that had consumed your head, holding a hand to your chest as you thought to yourself, _‘He’ll come back’_

You didn’t exactly notice a figure at the window of the library, peering in at you. The wide, round saucers of their eyes had squinted, examining you as you leapt across the carpeted floor, cleaning up with a small smile.

“Trust in Y/N to always be smiling, it’s so beautiful. So sweet.” They were biting on their nails, chewing and chewing away at them. They mumbled your name obsessively, repeating it like a mantra as their eyes zeroed in on your thighs. Oh, what he’d do to just have them around his head. The little moment was interrupted with the buzz of a phone in his pants pocket.

Calling: Kacchan

What did he need? Deku answered the incoming call begrudgingly, forcing a smile to make his voice sound livelier. “K-Kacchan! What’s up?” “Don’t tell me you’re stalking dunce face’s girl again shitty Deku.” Yup, you’re the Chargebolt’s girlfriend, as much as Deku despised it when he first found out. He’s become cold, and distant towards Kaminari because of it. Such a shame. He had thoughts of harming your partner sadly, they’d only last 5 seconds anyway, regaining the mindset that heroes don’t do such things.

“N-no, I was going to make sure she’s ok since it’s just her all alone and she’s closing up for the night by now I believe.” He responded, eyes never leaving your figure as you had seemed to be done for the night. Tonight, was the night he’d take you in for sure. Deku hung up on Bakugou before he could even say another word of warning.

‘You’ve only known her for two days Izuku.’

That is true, but if he loves you so dearly then he shouldn’t let you get away from him. Of course he was always diving into some things recklessly without thinking, but the heart wants what it wants, he tells himself.

It wants you.

~

“Y/N…. Y/N…. wake up.”

You heard a soft voice call to you, it sounded very familiar, a voice you were fond of. But your eyes just wouldn’t open, they were heavy, as the effects of the drug were very strong. Your body was numb, you were muttering nonsense, and your head was very fogged. The sensation of a soft plush thing on your neck made you jolt, as you stirred on a… pile of sheets on the floor?

The repetitive kisses on your neck did lull you back to sleep fairly easily though. Soft snores left your lips, you were going back to dreamland.

Until you felt something poking at your nether regions very lightly.

“Hngh- wh-what?” Finally, you were coming back to your senses a bit, rubbing your eyes as you could make out a green fluffy object. Your hand went to pet it, searching for the rest of the object. It had a nose, lips and-

Your eyes snapped open. “D-Deku? What’s going on, where am I, what time is it?” You questioned as your breathing picked up pace at the feeling of him rubbing your lower lips softly in a circle. You mewled, the friction from his gloves against your panties was delicious. “You’re home baby.” Deku breathed into your ear, watching with hungry eyes as you teared up a bit.

“This isn’t home, I-I…. Denki! He’s probably worried sick about me what’s going on?” Your glossy eyes turned him on so much, you tried to push at his fingers so they’d stop stimulating you but he was much stronger. “N/N you know you can’t fight it… I’m making you feel good. And you don’t have to worry about your stupid boyfriend. Notebook #13 came quite in handy when I took him out.” You sobbed at what he said.

“I HATE YOU!”

“LET ME GO!!”

Your words hurt your captor, but they didn’t deter him. Besides, the cute little droplets of tears running down your cheeks did nothing to save you, it made blood rush to his already aching cock. He decided it was about time you got undressed. He ripped your remaining clothing off (You were only wearing a sundress), as he looked down on his hero costume. Deku had an idea.

“How about I stay in my costume? Then it’ll be like the #1 hero Deku saved you!” He breathed out crazily as his cheeks were red and he had a grin so abnormally wide. You wanted to scoff if it weren’t for you crying for your life. You ugly cried as he reached down to pet your head. “Oh honey, it’s ok, your hero is here now. Kaminari could do nothing to save you.”

He dove down to your soaking pussy to blow on it, it made you shiver. Snot was dripping down your nose. “A-a hero wouldn’t do this… *sniff* I idolized you. Now I’m just wondering whatever did I do to you?” You cried, reaching for your ripped sundress to wipe your nose onto it. “Baby-”  
  


“Don’t call me that.” You spat, watching Deku’s eyes darken. Holy shit, he wasn’t playing around. A chuckle was all you heard before you screeched as wetness met your dripping cunt. Slurping noises and cries mixed with moans filled the darkened room. Your vision blurred as your nerves were buzzing with pleasure. “AH- n-no not right there! It’s too good, stop!”

“You seem to like it.” He teased, going back to abuse your womanhood. You gasped as you convulsed under his tongue, his gloves gripped onto your thighs as he ate you out like there was no more food left on earth. A specific spot that he licked did the trick as you came hard all over his face. “No more please, I’ll do anything please just, I don’t want anymore from you.” Begging would do nothing for you, didn’t you know that?

“Just let me love you, ok?” He said as he took his hard cock out. You examined his length as it stood proud and tall. It looked around 7 inches with some girth on it. You trembled under his wanting gaze as he cooed praises at you while rubbing the red tip at your soaked folds. The precum leaked out and smeared all over your labia as he was sure you were ready for him.

“DEKU NO! Please, jus-” Didn’t you realize Deku won’t listen?

Before you could finish pleading, he had already pushed his cock into you as sounds of wetness and skin slapping filled the room. You cried out in agony as he pounded you with absolutely no mercy, ignoring the blood oozing out. “Bet Kaminari never made you feel this good, huh, huh? SAY IT.” He demanded with dark eyes. It was hard to believe Deku was the same person.

“N-no, he wouldn’t r-rape-” “Say it!” You sobbed in fear, your body rocked against the sheets that were completely soaked with sweat, tears, blood and your sexual fluids. “D-Denki could never, make me f-feel this good!” You said as he cooed at you for being so good for him, he pounded into you harder with much more vigor that had you sputtering encouraging words. ‘Faster’ ‘Harder’

You were so blinded by pleasure, while the male in front of you was thinking… what if he got you pregnant? You’d be swollen with his child. So beautiful, but he knew that’d at least have to wait a bit longer, even if he came inside there was always Plan B. Drool trickled down your chin as your mouth hung open. Deku leaned in to kiss you, tongues intertwining as you swapped saliva. It was sloppy and messy, but to him it was so hot as his thrusts lost their rhythm.

After a few more slaps of skin against each other he came inside with a low groan as you squeaked, your eyes were drooping as your vision already wasn’t 100% clear due to the loss of your glasses. Just where did he put those things?

“You look so cute like this, my cum leaking out of your pussy. I guess I destroyed you huh?” He smirked, running a gloved hand through his curls while he observed his work. “I’m not exactly finished yet.”

Your crying again began. With him there was truly no escape. Just accept it that Deku is your new hero. The notebooks absolutely render him powerful. And with them he can kill anyone that tries to get in his way. Damn him for being so observant.


	4. Daddy's Little Girl | Wakatoshi Ushijima/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N, Wakatoshi's little baby girl, obviously is much better in her little space, maybe fucking her right into it should do the trick.
> 
> Request? Yes
> 
> Tags: Size kink, creampie, DDLG, Reader is 16 and Ushijima is 18, the use of milk and other childish terms

Toshi loved his little girl, loved the way you submitted to him so dearly. Ushijima would watch you with that spark of admiration in his eye as you played with your little Barbie doll set (took a whole lot of crying and throwing fits in the living room until he’d finally order it out of pity) while watching Peppa Pig. 

There are times where you can be bratty, but he chooses to seem undisturbed by it, he knows that his little baby girl would cry. “Daddy, I don’t wanna bwe annoying.” You’d whimper, a teardrop in the corner of your eye as you’d cuddle up against his chest in a show of apology. 

Toshi would kiss atop of your head, the scent of strawberry and cream shampoo calming him as you found relaxation in the way his chest would rumble as it’d move when he breathed.

“Daddy knows love. You aren’t annoying. I love you.” He’d say it in that soft low tone as the vibrations of his voice would lull you to sleep. Nap times on the couch were common, you’d suck on your little pacifier instinctively in your sleep, if your Daddy wasn’t around to comfort you, your little binky was always another option. 

You were picky about what you ate, you hated carrots but loved mashed green beans. Toshi always had his little girl on a strict water only diet, but occasionally he’d put in a juice box or two because he loves you so dearly. Gummy bears were like a part of you, whenever he brought some home, he lived to hear your giggles of delight as you chewed on a bear that was your favorite color.

Now when you both got intimate, he’d make sure you were always comfortable, your pleasure to Wakatoshi always comes first. His large, calloused hand would palm you through your pink cotton panties, drawing out a wanton moan from your throat as he caressed your clothed pussy. Then he’d slip two thick fingers inside of you, rubbing around and brushing them against your warm, velvety walls while he’d flick your nipples through the fabric of your bra

“Mmh- Daddy!~” You’d say, rolling your hips to get more of the friction you so desperately craved. And he’d be there to provide all of what you wanted, peering into your e/c eyes with his own captivating olive ones. 

~

Today was just another stressful day for you as you got to some assignments surely due on the weekend (You couldn’t even remember!) while Toshi was out. When you were in little space life was so much easier, your eyes drooped at the mound of papers on the desk in front of you. You heard the keys jingle at the door and your eyes lit up like the sun on an early morning. 

“Baby?” The voice of your Daddy called out, if he knew how much work you were doing, he’d be mad. Life for you was so stressful, he couldn’t stand seeing you depressed over your teachers giving you more extra work again for the past couple weeks. That’s when Toshi suggested Daddy and little girl play, maybe if you just let him take care of you, then his beautiful baby wouldn’t need to be all sad.

You of course agreed, it sounded exciting! Wakatoshi walked into the office where he definitely knew you’d be as he growled at your careworn appearance. “What are you doing Y/N?”

“Just, finishing a 7-paragraph essay for English. I’ll be done soon I prom-”

“No.” He said, annoyed. Before you could get another word in he had already gripped your waist, lifting you up like a feather-light object as he cradled you in his so safe embrace, it’s like you forgot what you were so worked up over.  
“Mmh, Daddy doesn’t want you doing anything else baby, come let me change and feed you.” His voice beckons you to stop whatever you were doing. Effectively, it trapped you into little space, that was evident to Toshi as you laid your chin on his shoulder, lips smacking before slowly opening in a soft and adorable yawn. You gripped his muscular forearms from all that volleyball training.

~

After changing you into your favorite pair of overalls, cute little socks and placing butterfly hair clips into your groomed hair, Wakatoshi was prepping some chocolate covered strawberries and milk for a snack. He does this all while holding you tight onto his hip, feeling you sigh every now and then in content which made him smile. 

“C’mon, eat up.” Toshi begged, placing the snack tray (a special pusheen one) in front of you. “I want Daddy to feed me please.” You pouted, looking up at him. “Alright, I don’t want you making a mess now.” He scoots his chair closer to yours, picking up the sippy cup with the milk to place it at your awaiting lips. 

There was something about the way you suckled on the spout of the cup, the cold, white liquid of the milk draining down the corners of your lips. He was hard, his eyes narrowed at the feeling of his semi-hard cock straining against his jeans. Drinking the milk somehow made you horny as well, a burning fire deep in your system making your nerves buzz as slick began to produce.

A little soft moan as you breathed out while you were drinking did it for him, Toshi slipped the spout out of your filled mouth, as he watched you swallow the rest. He swooped in to lock lips with you, marveling in the way you submitted so easily. He lapped at the corners of your mouth, attempting to clean you up in his own heated, and sexy way. “Mmh Daddy, I-I, can you touch me down, there?” You gestured to your clothed pussy.

Why would he deny such a beautiful request? Your cheeks were hot, breathing tense from arousal as you ground down against your seat. He lightly stroked at your womanhood, noting how warm it was. But the overalls were getting in the way, something he hated about your favorite outfit, but it always made you so happy (Tendou always comes over to see you in it – mind you he knows of what’s going on between you two, he refers to it as a uniform much to your annoyance), so who was he to not make you wear it?

“Let’s get these off.” Wakatoshi said with bated breath, his olive eyes on your trembling form watching as you happily helped to slip off your overalls, you now were only in a pair of Dora booty shorts (A/N: this admittingly made me laugh), and a yellow top. He reached to brush a knuckle against your soft nipple, which turned hard at the attention. You whimpered almost inaudibly but it didn’t go unnoticed by your Daddy.

“More, more.” Ok Veruca Salt*, since you asked, he’ll deliver. He licked at the nipple through the fabric, the patch turning a deeper yellow at the staining of saliva. The pads of his fingers felt great against your other nipple. You could only sit with flushed cheeks as your mouth hung open in a silent moan. With glossy eyes, you silently pleaded he’d touch you more, take your booty shorts off (with no panties underneath) and just eat you out with no mercy.

Toshi sucked on your sensitive nub some more, moving the other hand down to grab the waistband of your bottoms to pull it up, the fabric grinded against your puffy lower lips. Satisfactorily, you squealed as you began to further produce more slick. Before you could beg, his lips already had met yours again, the obscene sound of wet smacking and your little moans made him palm himself through his sweatpants. Toshi groaned into the kiss as his cheeks burned up dramatically, he picked you up from your comfortable place on the chair to place you on the dining table.

Your breathing quickened as he grinded his hardness against your core, he could feel you shiver as you pulled away from his lips to whine out a “Big, y-you’re really big~” You always felt nervous taking him since his size was quite eye-widening, not like it was impossible (Felt impossible the first time, somehow you got through.) He chuckled, stuffing his nose into the crook of your neck to place open-mouthed kisses on the skin. 

“I know, yet you take me like a good girl every time, right baby?” “Yes Daddy.” You smiled up at him innocently, placing your arms around his back as you let your fingers drag along, you knew this was his sweet spot as it made him shudder. “Daddy, can I take you in my mouth, pwetty pleaaasseee?” You asked, and just like the spoiled brat you are, he nods with that smirk that makes your knees buckle. Toshi slipped his shaft out of their confinements in his pants, stroking it a bit before he rubs the tip at your bottom lip.

Your pinked tongue slips out to lick at the bit of precum beaded at the slit, your tongue dives into the slit in search of more of his tasty fluids. His musk made you light-headed as you opened your mouth as wide as you possibly could’ve to welcome his cock into your mouth. It dragged along the flat of your warm, moist tongue, you closed your lips around him as soon as he made it in at least halfway. It was like a signal that you couldn’t take much more.

Slowly, you bob your head back and forth, tongue lashing out at the veins that ran along his length. Just this, your mouth alone, could only having him grunting with a different pitch from what you were used to hearing him speak in, he gripped your hair but not tightly as to not hurt his baby. Your tongue worked in all the right places, going to the tip to stroke it with your muscle before going back to the rest of him. Toshi didn’t realize it, but he was slowly pushing the rest of himself into your mouth with no regards of how much you could actually take. The sound of a gross gag brought him back to his senses. 

There you were, crying on his cock because it was just so much, and he panicked, but he wouldn’t lie that the tears from him being too much for you made him feel some type of way, like, confidence almost. He pulled back, wiping your tears that formed at the corners of your eyes as he knelt to kiss your forehead. “Baby, m’sorry, Daddy’s going to put his cock here instead,” He poked at your clothed pussy again, feeling just how wet you had made the shorts. Laundry day was coming soon anyway. 

“Sounds good?” Toshi cooed, pulling down your shorts till they met your knees. You nodded with a giggle so sweet and youthful, your slender fingers sliding down to meet your lower lips as they rubbed lightly with a certain hesitance made it certain that there was not a hint of innocence left. ‘Just put it in’ He was sure that’s what you were begging for with that look in your eyes. You moved your fingers up to your lips to suckle, moaning a bit at the taste. 

“Yummy!” 

That was it for him, he slipped all of his cock into you until he was at the base, sweat beading his neck while his olive-brown hair stuck to his forehead, your Daddy was so handsome and you always reminded him of it. “N-No! Too, s’too big.” Your eyes rolled back at the confusing sensations, it was painful no matter how many times you’d take him, but he rubbed at every spot inside of you perfectly as his tip hit your womb. 

You were extremely out of it, like a cute little dumb plaything. Toshi’s cute little dumb plaything. He pulled out but only just a bit, as he slammed right back in, beginning to slowly move in and out of your velvety walls with a certain amount of vigor. Your hips rolled involuntarily, your fingers played with your sensitive breasts through your shirt, squeezing and rubbing at the flesh as your mouth hung open in a long, silent moan. 

“S’good, so good. Faster pwe-pwease.” He cocked his head to one side teasingly, speeding up a bit before slowing down. “Please what?” He taunted, slowing down and picking up speed again and again. “Pwease Daddy, I want you to fill me up pwease!” The sight of you so desperate to catch your release was something that he wanted to engrain into his brain. Toshi gripped your thighs with a specific amount of pressure, picking up the pace as he began to completely stir up your insides.

You were slurring over your praises, telling him how big he was and how nicely he filled his baby. Drool dribbled down the side of your lips as your eyes were half-lidded with lust-driven pleasure. He liked you when you were like this the most, his head leaning down to lick at your tongue lolling out of your mouth. “D-Daddy, please, I want your milk, r-right here.” You pointed at your lower tummy; another hand slipped up to bite at your fingertip with a sultry expression. 

“Yes baby, of course baby.” He grunted, lost in the pleasure himself as after few more erratic thrusts and creaks of the table, he had spilt his load into your awaiting pussy. You whispered a Daddy softly, pointing to the bedroom. Maybe his baby was up for another round, or two. It’s your world anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding the asterisk feature (*) for references to other movies or tv shows, or other's works and fics that inspire me.
> 
> * Veruca Salt is a character in 'Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory'/'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' who is known for her spoiled behavior and everlasting need to get everything she wants, her father always delivers no hesitation.


	5. Birthday Surprise | Father!Toshinori Yagi||All Might/Daughter!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the readers birthday, and All might gives his daughter his special present.
> 
> Request? Yes.
> 
> Tags: 18+ smut, vanilla, biting and marking, more plot that the actual thing, Father-Daughter incest, reader turns 17, mentions of death.
> 
> Sorry I've been away, my god! Just everything for me has been hectic, and sorry this took so long for the person who has requested this! Please standby for more as well.

Toshinori had his little sweetheart’s birthday all planned out, who’d be attending, where it’d be, gifts, food, and anything else a girl would enjoy on her 17th birthday. But he was definitely not planning for what happened in your hotel room. Toshinori himself didn’t even know he was capable of such scandalous actions.

The former #1 hero was busy wrapping the little gift he got for you on the hotel couch in the lobby, accompanying him was his successor Midoriya, looking through party plans and checking over anything possibly missing (He’s a close friend of yours naturally so he was excited to help.) “I think that’s about it after we get the banner up above the window, then we can take a break and wait until Uraraka-san and Ashido gets back from the mall with Y/N-chan!” Midoriya huffed as they were finally finished after a long days’ worth of work.

Your father could only hope you liked everything they had done for you, but he knew you were always a grateful child, much to his amusement. Renting out a hotel (5-star, have you seen that pool?!) was so Toshinori of him, but anything for his baby. Oh, you were growing up so fast, he was already tearing up. “A-All Might?! Are you ok?” Midoriya questioned, but his head snapped back to the front door of the hotel, seeing a few more people who were coming to the party roll in.

They were just family members from your mother’s side, the wealthy ones at that. They were in their fancy party outfits, with suitcases since 5 nights and 6 days would be spent there at the hotel, they waved over to where the two men were seated. Toshinori, with a smile, waved back while a shy greenhead waved with a sheepish smile. A teenage girl (your cousin who you’ve never met) winked in Midoriya’s direction, he freaked and blushed a darker shade of red.

Maybe he’d talk to her later.

~

“We just have to stop at Forever 21 last, promise!” Mina insisted, you really wanted to go back to your father at this point, you both were at home (he made you a wonderful birthday breakfast with the little culinary skills he had) until both of your best friends, Mina and Uraraka, dragged you out and to the mall since they “didn’t want you staying inside for your birthday.” You had only escaped with a crop top on and a pair of denim shorts.

Truth is, they knew about the surprise and were only stalling, you’d head to the hotel in a limo driven by the one and only Aizawa with Kaminari, Kirishima, Sero, and Bakugou. It wasn’t actually stalling; they were using a credit card All Might gave them to buy you some clothing you liked as a present from “them.” Uraraka clutched onto your wrist to bring you into the store, the music inside calmed you, but you were still kind of ready to head home.

Usually, you’d spend your birthday with your father, just eating cake and other small shenanigans, so this was entirely new to you, anyone really spending a lot of money on you like this, and you were for sure very grateful they’d do this. Throughout the day you’d been saying thank you’s like it was as important as drinking water, they, of course, said you didn’t really have to thank them, they loved doing things like this for you!

“Maybe we should get you this swimsuit, it’s cute.” “Wait how about these biker shorts!” “Or this shirt, I love the cutesy aesthetic.” They were dragging you through every section until finally, Mina got a call from Kaminari, that’s how they knew it was time. Paying for everything with that damned credit card that would never seem to be maxed out, you all were carrying around so many bags to the exit (A few people stopped and stared for a moment)

You were only expecting an uber, definitely not a limo, it came to mind that maybe there was more to today than you had originally thought. Thinking about your father doing all of this for you made you inwardly smile. A peck on the cheek would be his thank you from you later for sure. Aizawa stepped out of the driver’s seat in a tuxedo, his hair pinned back into a half ponytail, and he shaved (The sight was very odd to see but you wouldn’t be lying if you said he was very handsome.)

“Happy Birthday Y/N” Your former teacher smiled in your direction, walking over to open the door, now you were skeptical of where Aizawa was taking you. Who knows at this point because you were certainly not ready for a motherfucking limo? “Thank you, sir.” You got in first, seeing your other friends inside with huge smiles (Exempt Bakugou from that, at least he wasn’t scowling). “Hey Y/N, Happy Birthday!” Kaminari beamed, scooting over so you could sit in between him and Kirishima. Kirishima put an arm around you, Aizawa noticed, giving him a quick glare as to not try anything weird.

Sero gave you a birthday card, and Mr. Pomeranian let out a ‘tch’, giving you a wrapped gift which he firmly told you not to open yet. They were in their own party outfits, well dressed, and very ready for wherever you were going. “Thanks, guys, I really appreciate it. Where are we going exactly?” “You’ll see,” Sero said – in a sing-song voice.

They say curiosity killed the cat, you’ll see Y/N. You’ll see.

~

Toshinori was nervous, he was dressed as well as Midoriya, everyone had made it to the party by then. The sun was setting on the outdoor pool which gave it a rather mystical glow. How soothing. The limo pulled up into the driveway, the curly-headed boy who’s been waiting for forever to give you his present, and your father who’s just been wanting to hug his baby girl, stood up from their seats to greet you.

You on the other hand, seated in the vehicle with a rather bewildered expression, just had a lot of questions on your mind. Your eyes widened at the hotel, it was absolutely luxurious and beyond anything fancy you’ve ever seen in your entire life. “So, Y/N, did you know what your father had planned for you?” Uraraka giggled, Mina following suit. You hesitantly shook your head and fiddled with your fingers; a bit embarrassed that everyone had their eyes on you.

“We can’t waste any more time; we are already here anyway.” Aizawa opened up the door, holding onto your hand to help you out of the backseat. You looked up, shocked and a bit emotional at the crowd that was gathered at the entrance. “Happy Birthday Y/N!” Everyone shouted, your father, Midoriya, some more class 2-A students, friends that you’ve had from middle school, family.

Speechless couldn’t even describe what you were as you stood there teary eyed. So, this was why everyone was acting strange? Tears rolled down your cheeks which made everyone absolutely confused, before a huge grin broke out onto your face. “Thanks guys! This really means a lot to me!”

Cheers erupted as you were escorted inside of the hotel, by yours truly, Midoriya. “Y/N, get dressed, you have a lot in store for tonight!” He beamed, slipping you his little birthday gift wrapped in a box. You looked down and the note read ‘Open as your final gift for tonight ;)’ What’s with the winky face? You shrugged it off, he dragged you to your room on the first floor, a master bedroom with its own personal bathroom, sauna, and jacuzzi.

On the (very large) bed was a dress, the one you’ve been eyeing for months at the window of the dress shop. A pair of flats complimented the dress, accessories, and a bottle of perfume. “I-I, wow.” Again, you were at a loss for words. Midoriya pushed you in before locking the door, leaving you alone to change in this, very fancy room.

You squealed, hugging the dress to your chest with the largest smile you could muster. Just as you were ready to slip off your clothing, your father walked in. What was it with knocking these days? “Sweetheart?” He called out, shutting the door behind him. “Dad! Oh, thank you! Thank you! For everything! I love you so much.” You ran up to him, knocking the air out of his lungs with a particularly harsh embrace. Toshinori wasn’t complaining, his heart felt warm with that sweet ‘I love you so much’ that you had given him.

“I love you too darling. More than anything. I wish your mom was here to see you.” He warmly smiled, wrapping his arms around your torso. You both stayed like that, ignoring that it might have been a bit too excessive of a hug. His cologne wafted around the both of you, it made you light-headed, but not in a bad way. You both pulled back, he placed a peck on the crown of your head, grinning satisfactorily that his plan had worked.

“I wish she were here too, but of course she’d say something like ‘Don’t dwell in the past too much, dear’ Heh.” You giggled, nuzzling into his chest just like you always would do. He let out a hearty laugh himself. Ever since your mother had passed when she was attacked by villains in an alleyway when you were 10, things haven’t been the same. You both found comfort in each other, and that was the best part of it all.

Again, your father wrapped his arms around you, but his touch lingered. His fingers danced around your hips, to the back of your thighs which made you gasp, but you didn’t falter. You wanted to see where he was going with this. When he saw you in the crop top this morning, it made his mini might spring up in his sweatpants. Thankfully you didn’t notice, nor did your friends.

He leaned into the crook of your neck to place kisses, you stiffened. What the-

“D-dad, what are you doing?” You finally asked, moaning shamefully at the wonderful feeling of him appreciating the skin of your neck. “Just making you feel good before we go back out there. It is your birthday after all.” He chuckled, leaning back a bit to admire the hickey he had left on your neck. When you put your makeup on you could just cover it up then, he thought to himself.

“Well, I want more… I think.” You said hesitantly, he raised his eyebrows in concern. “Are you sure? We could always stop. I probably wasn’t thin-” You shut him up with a peck before tugging on his belt, letting him know exactly what you wanted. “They are expecting us, right?” You smirked, he stuttered a bit, flustered over the unexpected kiss. “Y-yeah, at 8.” “It’s 7:28, we have time.”

Toshinori leaned back in again for a kiss, grinding his bulge against your arousal in your denim shorts, you whimpered at the sudden stimulation. It was just hot kisses as his lips made you go weak. No wonder your mother was head over heels in love with him. Just everything he did made you happy and dizzy in ways you didn’t understand. You moaned against his lips as his grinding became rougher and more pleasurable.

“Wait, D-Dad I’m gonna cum.” It wasn’t until after you said that, that you shivered. It felt strange, wrong saying that, but you completely ignored all of the signals when he lifted you up to place you on the bed. He slipped off his pants as he shoved two fingers into your mouth for you to suck on them. Toshinori grinned at how hot you looked just suckling on his fingers like they were the tastiest things in the world, your eyes half-lidded and filled with lust.

And it wasn’t until you whimpered a Daddy, slipping off your shorts and your panties, that he felt so aroused. He pulled his cock out of his boxers to pump it a few times, grabbing a condom out of the nightstand drawer. “Wait, is this a couple’s room or?” You asked, curious as he pulled his fingers out of your mouth. “Yeah, I wasn’t planning for this, definitely not.” Toshinori chuckled.

“You can never be too safe.” You remembered that was his punch line on a condom commercial, giggling softly to yourself. He slipped it on, poking his tip at your wet lower lips before pushing in slowly, your walls welcomed him. The feeling of your virgin, sweet pussy just inviting him in with that suction made him groan so loud, you both feared someone was close by.

Toshinori recalled Midoriya talking to the cousin you’ve never met before in the room next to yours, he was pretty sure that no one would hear though. “My, you’re so t-tight. Feels just like your mother.” The blush that broke out on your face at that line, you squeezed your eyes shut at him pushing in up until the hilt. “I-I love you.” You whispered with a wobbly smile, something about all of this just felt intimate.

“I love you too my sweetheart.” He didn’t know what he was feeling, but just one look at you and he noticed you looked a lot like your mother. Cupping your cheek with one hand, he began pushing in and out. Toshinori whispered praises that made you even more hot. “You’re growing up so fast.” “I don’t regret any moment with you.”

It was all just making you cry to be honest; he felt the wetness of your salty tears. He wiped them away with a soft smile, leaning back in to kiss you as he stroked your clit softly. “Dad, faster. I need all of you please.” You begged with a whimper at the end at the feeling of him hitting your g-spot. He nodded, gripping your thighs to speed up his thrusts. You whined, being cautious of your volume, you wrapped your hands around his neck.

“So good. You’re so wet for your Daddy.” “Yes, only for you!” You were extremely close, and sweaty. You’d definitely need a shower after this entire ordeal. You squeezed him so tight it was confusing as to whether you were forcing him out or keeping him in; but it felt extremely good, forcing him to release before you into the condom. Although he wasn’t directly filling up your insides, the condom was close enough.

You cried out into his shoulder as you came, whispering Daddy over and over again. Damn, Toshinori felt good, he didn’t even want to move from inside of you. “Dad, it’s 7:48, we should probably start getting ready.” You warned, nudging his chest a little. “Just a bit longer sweetheart.”

You rolled your eyes but laid there, limp under his warmth.

~

The party was going great, you were a bit sore as you twirled around in your dress, greeting the guests at the party. A few times you’d look to your dad and see him winking at you, giving him a smirk back.

It was time to open presents, you looked to the last present of the night. The one Midoriya gave you. When you unwrapped it, you and Toshinori couldn’t help but cry.

It was the musical box your mother got for you years ago that you couldn’t find.


	6. Notebook II | Izuku Midoriya/Librarian!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone needed to teach you how to appreciate what Deku gives you. 
> 
> Request? Yes.
> 
> Tags: Non-con, Dacryphilia, Fully clothed Izuku, Naked Reader, Costume kink, Glove kink, Oral sex, Blood kink, Biting kink, breeding kink.
> 
> I have writer's block! Agh! I have 1 more request coming in before I stop taking 'em for a while. I'll be doing some headcanons for you because that helps me get rid of writers block and you get more content!

Even if you had upgraded to a soft and very large bed, a flat-screen, wall-mounted (and monitored) t.v. with Netflix, Hulu and Disney+, that does not make what Deku did to you A-Okay. How long has it been since you were kidnapped by that psychopath? Perhaps maybe it’s been a few days, a week, a month, or maybe even a year. Ok maybe not a year, just an over exaggeration, but you couldn’t stay here forever.

The milk trickled over the cereal in the bowl, very oddly satisfying, as the sugars from the cereal left a shimmering glow on the white liquid. It’s like these days you’re either eating, watching shows that eventually got boring, or looking at your toes. Or pleasing Deku somehow. You’ve grown used to his antics, pulling you beside him on the couch to snuggle into him, making you kiss him on the cheek when he leaves or when he gets home, you’ve seen the cameras around the house.

Or when he’d make you suck him off, or when Deku would hump against you in your sleep, the countless times he made you sleep naked for the convenience. You grew bored of it all, there were times where you’d just look him in the eyes and just want to stab him out of pure hatred for what he had done. He raped you, then kept you captive after! He could’ve let you go, and you wouldn’t tell a single soul of what happened.

Now even when his cock rubs against your velvety, sweet walls, your face holds a blank, faraway look, despite the blush dusted onto your cheeks. That pisses Deku off, but what is he to do, force you to moan? At this point his delusions had gotten the best of him, he can’t see right from wrong when it comes to you. That’s what disturbs you the most.

With that damn notebook, he’s not above killing anyone who tries to stop him. Deku threatened Bakugou not to say a single word about Kaminari’s death, or your kidnapping either. Others in your close circle had suspected him too and look where they ended up. So, the ash-blonde kept his mouth shut, not really looking for a death sentence.

You really needed a nap before your psychopath “boyfriend” got back, you wouldn’t have any time to yourself after that, nor the space since you’d be attached to his hip.

“Good riddance.” You grumbled to yourself.

~

Deku passed by the library where you used to work, looking in at your grandmother, she came back, but her eyes were heavy. His shoulders slumped as his lips pursed at her sad expression, maybe the #1 hero could pay her a trip to cheer her up! Everyone likes that. Deku walked inside of the library with that charming, wide grin, no one would suspect him of anything.

“Hello miss! I see you look down today!” He said with that polite tone; it’s a wonder how he didn’t burst into skittles and everything that makes people happy at this point. Your granny looked up at him with worrisome eyes, “Oh, I think I’m gonna have a heart attack just thinking about my granddaughter. She died 2 weeks ago; I think you’ve heard of that.” Her eyes watered again.

“Oh yes, I am very sorry for your loss ma’am.” Deku held a sorrowful and pitying look, but behind that was a sinister gleam in his eyes. “Oh, it wasn’t your fault darling, if I hadn’t let her work here and someone else instead, this probably wouldn’t have happened. They say somebody kept coming here to visit her at nights.” She whimpered as she adjusted her glasses and wiped her teary eyes and wrinkling cheeks with a tissue.

Oh, but if your grandmother had known, you were still alive. Everyone thought you were dead, excluding Bakugou from that affair. Of course, not having much connections with the outside world, you didn’t know of this at all, but of course you had to eventually.

~

You had taken your nap, mouth opening in a very unpleasant-sounding yawn as you stretched your arms. You slipped out of the covers, putting on your bunny slippers and glasses at the bedside to walk outside of the bedroom to the living room. You were sure the t.v. in the living room wasn’t restricted at all, but he’d know if you turned it on. Who cares, you really needed some information.

Before you could get the remote from the cabinet right by the t.v., you saw a newspaper page Deku seemed to have forgotten to throw away, he didn’t want you to know of anything at all. Unluckily for him, it was a headline with your name on it, but it wasn’t what you had expected to see. Honestly you thought they would just believe you were kidnapped, but it made you absolutely shocked what it had said.

Everyone thought you were… dead?

Now begins your immediate panic, you clutched onto the paper, reading the article from start to finish. The absolute lies, your “mysterious death”, and those who were mourning. Holy shit. “Wh-what the-”

“Sweetheart I’m home! Wha-What are you doing over there?!?!” Deku’s eyes narrowed at the piece of paper that was in your hands, you put it down with a rather alarmed but chill expression. “Everyone thinks I’m dead, Deku.” You said blankly, he gulped and stalked over to you, mumbling incoherent sentences. “You weren’t supposed to find that, it’s easy Y/N-chan, be a dear, follow rules, don’t look in anything. I give you everything here and since you’ve been such a good baby lately, I got you a book from the library.” You both were sharing the same air practically, his breaths mingled with yours.

“But now, I don’t think you really deserve my little treat. Is it not good that they think your dead Y/N-chan, don’t you think that means you don’t have to worry about anything at all anymore? I’m taking care of you here, so why is it so hard to appreciate what I do?” Ok now Deku was guilt-tripping you, and you were not having it. “This isn’t ok! You took me hostage, you’re insane!! I don’t appreciate what you’ve done because it’s not right! I refuse to take anything from you, and I don’t give a shit how nice you’ve been!” You snapped.

“So, you wouldn’t want food, right? Or privileges, maybe you’d want to go back downstairs and sleep of the pile of sheets, huh? You don’t want anything from me. Or maybe, if I give you my cum, that might make you more grateful and obedient.” No. Not this. That last line made you sick to your stomach. “No, I just want to leave!!” You began crying, sniffling as you did your best to back away from him.

“Come here and stop moving Y/N-chan, don’t make things worse than it already is.” His gloved hand gripped onto your forearm tightly which made you wince. The atmosphere was thick with unwanted and eerie tension, and you gulped at the silence. “I know, maybe you just need to appreciate me another way.” He threw you over his shoulder as you screeched and beat on his muscular back. “No, please, I-I’m sorry, m’sorry just, I don’t wanna—” You were stopped with a sharp hit to your ass, it made you moan much to your displeasure.

Amused at the sound you made, he did it again. That pornstar moan that left your mouth was absolutely sinful. Deku walked into the bedroom, sitting himself down and placing you onto his lap. He looked to your tear-stained face as your crying subsided, maybe the pleasure and the pain from his spanking made you stop. “Kneel down on the floor.” He demanded, watching you slip off of his lap with a bit of hesitance to kneel in front of his crotch as he opened up his legs. You could smell him from where you were, but you couldn’t lie that it didn’t make your cunt drool a bit. “Be a dear and pull my dick out for me please.” His eyes watched you shiver at his dominating tone, you pulled out his warm, semi-hard, and leaking length.

“Mhm, lick it nice and slow.” Deku ordered, you glared at him with a look, _I know what I’m doing_ , before licking the white fluid at his tip. You stuffed your face at the base to lick and play with his balls for a bit, he enjoyed your eagerness to please him but he was mistaken, you wanted to do your best to get him off fast so you could move on. You sucked on his balls, alternating between the two while lightly stroking him from the base, feeling his dark green untamed pubes. “Yes baby, good. Put it in your mouth now baby.” You followed his orders.

Pulling away from his now saliva-covered balls, your lips were glistening as you sucked on his tip very lightly, then taking the entirety of him in your mouth in one go. Your gag reflex was almost non-existent, but even then, you lightly coughed before sucking it up. Deku moaned at the feeling of your throat, then your hot, slick tongue. This was the best thank you ever, he feels so appreciated with all of these sensations flooding him at once. You bobbed your head up and down, repeating as you went back to his balls to fondle them.

“Oh- I’m coming baby, ohhh.” He groaned, his hot, and strange but pleasant-tasting semen filled up your mouth, hitting the back of your throat. You pulled yourself off of him, eyes tearing up again at how that just shattered your pride. Your tears rolled down your cheeks as you looked up to his love-filled eyes, oh how he just fell even more in love with his precious Y/N, day by day. Your e/c looked down, as you asked, “What do I do now?” Deku tapped your head to tell you to stand. “Strip, I want to see all of you. Slowly.” He said ‘slowly’ slowly as a form of mockery.

You rolled your eyes as you gripped your shirt, pulling it up and over your head, exposing your bra-less breasts to his eyes. “Why no bra baby?” He asked, reaching out to run his gloved hands over your waist. “Th-they get uncomfortable.” You readjusted your glasses as you said this. He chuckled teasingly, he stuffed his face into your neck to bite anywhere he could, his curls tickling your cheek. Soft whines made his softened cock spring up back to life. After leaving a few hickeys, although no one would see them, Deku felt obligated to take a picture.

He snapped a few of your neck and chest, and one with your face. You hated this, but it turned you on a bit that he masturbated with the photos he took when he couldn’t have you. When he felt satisfied, his emerald green eyes flickered to your stiff nipples, waiting for attention. His tongue slipped out of his mouth to lick at one of your nubs, then he sucked at the areola. Oh, how the pro hero wished milk would leak out of your perky tits, that’s why he’s been contemplating getting you pregnant, but he needed to get you a ring so you both could pretend that you’re married!

“O-oh, that feels good Deku.” You didn’t realize what you said until he looked up into your e/c eyes and squealed around your nipple. Deku popped off of your breast, “Baby, did you like that, do you want more?” He asked, waiting for you to praise him again. “N-no! I don’t-” Silly Y/N. He went back in again, sucking your tit like he was searching for milk like a starving baby. Slowly he began to slip off your bottoms, sliding it down your legs which left you bare in front of him. He pulled back from your chest, watching you pant and frown.

“D’you want my cock now baby?” Not like you had a choice, you knew that, but you still wanted to be spiteful much to his annoyance. “No.” Your stare was sharp, and it hurt, but Deku didn’t know what he was doing wrong, no, he’s too delusional for that. He gripped you arms to throw you down against the bed, “No no, no, no, no, it’s always no. You’re going to learn how to be grateful, I’m going to give you my cum, and you’ll be crying and saying thank you. Bad darlings need to be taught their lessons.” He shoved his thick shaft all the way in, and no matter how many times before he raped and assaulted you with it, it still hurt, a lot.

“AHH- wait, please don’t move yet, it hurts.” You sobbed, you were a bit wet, but not exactly enough to lubricate properly. “No, your blood should be enough.” Deku was firm as he pounded the living daylights out of you. Tears fell in an endless stream as your glasses once again began to fall out of place. He leaned in for a kiss, and even if you wouldn’t reciprocate, it made him happy to just kiss you. “Say th-thank you.” He panted out, you pouted as whimpers left your bruised lips. Being defiant? Ok.

A particular harsh thrust made you cry out again in pain, it was just so rough, and the lack of lube made for a very painful and bruising sensation down there. Eventually, it began to feel good, but the pain didn’t stop. “Thank you.” You whimpered, watching him give a smile as he leaned down to your ear. “Want my cum?” Deku questioned, his thrusts slowing down a bit signaling his release. It felt so good just being inside of you, your plush walls did no justice for him. “Yes, fill me up please.” Your eyes softened, of course you didn’t exactly want this, but anything to make you release at this point.

He nodded, his curls sticking to his forehead as he thrusted into you to release his white, creamy thickness inside. You came shortly after, a mixture of your release and his stained the bedsheets, as well as your blood.

Feeling grateful now Y/N? Oh, he probably shouldn’t tell you that he killed Bakugou before he got here.


	7. Sunkissed II | Katsuki Bakugou/Daughter!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your father sees you bringing a boy home, and he thinks that it's about time he lets you go, but you just looked so irresistible with your thighs exposed like that. 
> 
> Request? Yes.
> 
> Tags: 18+ Dub-Con, Father-Daughter incest, mentions of manipulation, somnophilia (somewhat), slight yandere, breeding kink, fingering, riding, creampie, slight fluff and angst. Reader is 16 and a UA student.
> 
> I don't know why dad Katsuki makes me feel some type of way haha. And to clarify you have Ochaco's hair color and Katsuki's spikey hair type, with dyed hair tips that are either your hair color or your favorite color, if you have the same color of hair as Ochaco's then use another or ignore, you can choose the hair length. You have Ochaco's eye shape with his eye color and pink cheeks just like hers.

You’ve been going out more lately than usual, and although Katsuki has nothing against that— as long as you cover up properly—he feels like you’ve distanced yourself from him since the second time you both, well, did the nasty. That was in his car when you both went to get ice cream, some of the vanilla, syrupy goodness got into your cleavage, and it went down from there. Katsuki misses when his daughter preferred hanging out with him than her wild friends, when you both just bonded with going hiking, he says you inherited that from him with pride.

Now it’s to the mall **with friends,** going to the park **with friends** , driving in your 19-year-old friend’s car, **with friends**. Katsuki doesn’t want to admit that he’s jealous, and your attention drifted from him completely. It’d just be a ‘Hi dad’ and pretty much nothing else, wait no. ‘Dad what are you cooking?’ or ‘Thanks dad’ that’d be said very blankly though, and last but not least, ‘Bye dad’ Katsuki has had it, he really wants to know what he did wrong, and something fucked up pops into his head, he knows you’d probably hate him after.

He’ll just threaten telling Ochaco what happened at the pool if that’s what it’d take. But no, you would just do the same. He sat on the couch, phone in hand as he watched your location. He didn’t want to be that parent, but it’s for your safety! Katsuki heard a boy was tagging along with you and your girly friends, he just wanted to make sure in case the boy tried anything, he could pick you up (and beat the guy up, but you wouldn’t know that.) He ran his fingers through his ash blonde hair in concentration. Then it came to him. Movie nights always brought the two of you together, since he had a day off, it’d be perfect.

Sometimes he forgot the authority he had over you, the things he could say to keep you in one place—his arms—is honestly laughable. Katsuki looked on the tracker to see that you were coming home on time as instructed by 9:30 pm. Good. He shut his phone off, walking over to the kitchen to make some popcorn for tonight, and you couldn’t say no. Low fat of course. Whilst the popcorn was popping in the microwave, he realized. You were growing up, no more daddy-daughter dates with him, at some point you just couldn’t be with him as much anymore, and it sort of hurt. Then he’d just have to make the most of it while he could.

From in the kitchen, he heard the front door open, and your hushed giggles, but he didn’t expect to hear the voice of… a male? Now you were getting bold with this going out thing, and you were definitely not bringing some worthless boy home, not in Katsuki’s house. Ignoring the beep of the microwave, Katsuki walked out of the kitchen to see you and a male just slightly taller than you, but shorter than him, holding hands by the door. Oh no, get your hand off of her, get your hand off of her- “Let go of her hand. Now.” His voice boomed through the house.

Ochaco was asleep, but rest assured if she woke up it’d be a different story. She’d be more chill about everything, you thought, rolling your eyes at your father’s darkening eyes. Your friend-crush let go quickly, he was sweating his armpits out and he looked very nervous. You whispered “Sorry F/N, I think you should lea-” “You think?! OUT!” Katsuki growled possessively, but you only saw it as him being protective. You opened the door to let F/N waddle out of the house with his breath held in his throat, and you’re sure he peed on himself just a little. Closing the door, you turned back to your father to see his crimson eyes stare right into your own crimson eyes.

“Y/N, I don’t think you should really be going out anymore, not when your carrying a fucking incel in my hou-” “Dad no, you don’t even know him at all! Plus, I’m trying to be around my friends more, and meet people…” You mumbled the last part, the truth was that you felt extremely, dirty, after doing it with your dad for the second time, it just wasn’t right, and you wanted to get the thought of it off of your mind. You maybe thought getting a boyfriend or just being around a boy gives him the sign that you really don’t want to do things like that anymore.

When you said meet people, he kind of got the hint, and it stung a bit. You both stood in silence for a moment, just hoping that something would cut the tension. You were looking down to your feet, until he started to say something. “I have popcorn in the microwave, we could watch a movie or something, wait never mind. I’ll just go to bed.” “No, we could watch something Dad.” You mumbled, looking up to him. Your relationship with Katsuki has been tense for a while since the pool day, all you needed to do was just spend time with him, doing normal things. He turned around again, nodding with a grunt before going off to the kitchen.

Where’s that remote?

~

After scrolling through possible choices on Netflix, you both settled for a romcom, you and your dad loved those. Those were some of his most vulnerable moments, where he’d chuckle, laugh or go soft at the romantic scenes. As you both were seated beside each other watching the stupid movie, your legs were crossed in the couch as you dipped your dainty fingers into the bowl between the both of you for more popcorn. This movie was more romance than comedy, not like you minded, nor did your father, you found it endearing. The protagonist was quirkless but found his quirk later on and fell in love with a girl along the way. Katsuki tsked when he noticed it was sort of based off of Deku’s story.

With you drinking all of that soda, he noticed that you were a bit more energetic than usual, which made him smile. You were so adorable. Then he stopped, you weren’t really into that anymore with him, so he shouldn’t be getting any ideas. He failed to notice that he was staring at you until you turned to him at the feeling of his stare. You were a bit surprised, but you smiled at him as he blushed a bit. Eventually, you were burnt out of your sugar rush as you yawned and laid on his shoulder. He tensed up a bit before he relaxed. Katsuki looked over and noticed that you changed into an oversized shirt and shorts.

Honestly, he was still pent up with jealousy from when you came home, and the milky skin of your thighs just seemed so soft from here. You were asleep now, your mouth slightly hung open as you breathed in and out softly, your cheeks just a tad more pink than usual, as you shifted a bit every now and then. Your smell was absolutely intoxicating, and he could just eat you up, so cute. He kissed the top of your head, then breathed in the scent of your shampoo. He groaned quietly, picking you up to place you in his lap. Your head leaned onto his chest, you were obviously more comfortable on his lap and in his arms asleep.

Katsuki moved his hands around a bit, groping the flesh of your ass excitedly as he began to kiss your neck. He didn’t even care about being cautious of you waking up, if you woke up, so what? Again, he breathed in your scent from your neck, and he could smell a mixture of perfume and caramel, he couldn’t get enough of it. “Fuck, so pretty.” Your father breathed out, moving his hand up your shirt to rub the calloused pads of his fingers against your skin. You stirred again, moaning a bit and shivering as well, as your eyes began to open. “D-Dad- mmfh.” He tilted your head up to smash his lips against yours and it was just like the first time, he had to go 2 weeks without this heavenly sensation.

You kissed back hesitantly, still drowsy and confused as to what was going on, but you knew that it felt good. Soft lips moved against each other passionately as moans sounded throughout the living room, you both had no awareness of your volume, but your mother was upstairs asleep and she’s a bit of a deep sleeper. Katsuki bucked his hips up into yours, his growing bulge grinded against your pussy lips through the cottony fabric of your shorts, the fabric was soaked. The credits of the movie played, and while kissing you, he searched for the remote to turn the t.v. off. “Are you wet already baby?” Your faces were just inches apart, you nodded and went in for another kiss as your tongue met his own unusually warm one.

He could taste the soda you were drinking, the buzz and sweetness of it made him drawn to taste even more of you. His fingers began stroking you through your shorts, feeling your slick soak the fabric, you moaned into his mouth, he pulled back so you both could breathe. “You don’t need any other extra when you have your big, strong Daddy, ok?” His voice was low and absolutely hot, “Yes Dad, please I just really want your cock pleeeaseee.” You begged, leaning in to suck on his ear lobe, then his bottom lip. Katsuki thought of something absolutely sick. “Mmh, gonna fill you up with my cum, your stomach will be so round.” You gasped silently at what he said, your pussy throbbing around nothing. He moved the seat of your shorts and panties to get access of your tight little thing, just soaking wet and lubricated for him, all for him. He smirked as he collected some of your essence on his fingers, suckling on them once he was satisfied with how much he got.

“Mmh, sweet.” He pushed a finger in, wiggling it around a bit once he was knuckle deep. He coaxed a second one in, thrusting them in and out of your tight walls as you ground down against his fingers. “S’good, more, your fingers are big.” You praised him, leaning your head against his chest to let yourself find bliss in his fingers’ invasion. You were so hot, and wet, and just clenching around Katsuki’s digits. “Gonna come for me now, or wanna come on Daddy’s cock?” He breathlessly whispered, stroking your hair with his other hand. “Now, I want it now, then your c-cock.” “Ok baby, I love you.” He said as he sped up his thrusts, you didn’t even have time to say it back before you were choking on a moan.

He got you to climax, the first time of the night out of many. You tried to catch your breath for a moment, just relaxing in his arms as he pulled his fingers out slowly, putting the soaked things at your lips, you sucked them with a moan at your taste. “Thank you, I love you too.” You said, getting up to pull his cock out of his sweatpants, stroking him a bit before putting the tip at your cunt. You were practically drooling on his length, it twitched at the feeling of your juices rolling down the shaft. Lowering yourself onto him, you both moaned in unison at finally being connected as one again, he was so hard inside of you as you pulsated around him. “O-oh, I might cum again soon!” You whined, moving up and down a bit for stopping.

Katsuki was on cloud 9, you were tighter than anything he’s had before, better than your mother! Your young pussy only took a cock 3 times so far, so you were still fairly tight. Katsuki gripped your hips to move you up and down, then you began to do it by yourself mostly, but he still guided you for the perfect speed. The sounds of squelching, moans and grunts did nothing to wake your mother up, although she stirred in bed every now and then, completely oblivious to what was going on between her husband and daughter. Fuck, his mind was so filthy, thinking of breeding you so you had his children, keeping in the family was very important.

“Gonna fill you up so good baby, would you have a child for me?” Although you both know that’s not possible—not now at least—you nodded as you both were turned on by the prospect of it. He hit your g-spot as your vision blurred momentarily, whimpering a soft ‘Daddy’ as you rode him so his tip could hit it again. It felt so good! Without warning, you squirted all over his cock, crying into his shirt as you made a mess of his sweatpants and your shorts. Katsuki rubbed your clit, muttering ‘Good girl’ repeatedly as you continuously gushed around him. He stopped once you made too much of a mess, kissing your forehead as he grumbled and smiled softly in satisfaction. “Y’don’t need to meet new people when you have me, ‘kay?” He said as he filled you up with his gooey goodness, just as promised.

“Yes Dad.”

This was so wrong.

But it felt so right.

~

“Breakfast is ready Y/N!” Ochaco was making pancakes with your father, playing around with him in the kitchen, making a mess as usual. You came downstairs, a bit sore after a few rounds last night with ye old Dad. Your mother noticed you were walking a bit different, “What’s wrong, are you hurt?” She inquired; a bit worried. “No, just sore from exercising last night.” “At night?” Your father asked teasingly, from behind her he was smirking, but she didn’t see. “Yeah! Late night squats, ‘n stuff.” You defended.

Just as it should be.


	8. Affair with you | Izuku Midoriya Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Izuku was cheating on Uraraka with you :(
> 
> Angsty, suggestive things, happy ending for you so.. yay?
> 
> I'll keep these coming because I like doing them.

  * Ok I don’t see Izu cheating on anyone at all
  * So this is kind of hard already
  * But if he was in an affair with you and cheating on Ochaco
  * I see it as a torn between two lovers kind of thing
  * Like he loves you, but he loves her as well
  * You slightly more though ;)
  * You know he’s dating Ochaco, and you feel a bit bad
  * But you love him too, more than she does
  * Some of your classmates don’t fail to notice that he seems to enjoy his time with you
  * **WAY** more than the time he spends with Ochaco
  * But it’s Todoroki who sees something lying beneath the surface
  * And honestly, he tries to let it go at first
  * Doesn’t want to be that friend and he loses the both of you
  * But you just can’t miss those lingering touches Izuku leaves at your arm, shoulder, and your hand especially
  * Ochaco only notices something is up when it was lunch break
  * He was seated in between the both of you at the table where the Deku-squad and other kids sit
  * Her eyes just happened to drift over and see that your fingers were slightly intertwined with her boyfriends’
  * And she was perplexed, but sort of chill?
  * Like she thought, maybe it’s just a coincidence and you both don’t notice yet
  * Such an unproblematic queen
  * But Todoroki sees
  * So he decides to have a talk to Izuku after school about his observances
  * You can never be too safe if you just ask
  * “Hey, Midoriya-kun, what’s going on between you and L/N?”
  * Izuku freezes, before he tries to play it cool
  * “What do you mean? We’re good, no conflict or anything. Is something wrong?”
  * Todoroki stops, looking down with a pensive look, “Ah, never mind, I was just wondering.”
  * “O-ok, I’ll see you tomorrow Todoroki.”
  * Midoriya-1, Todoroki-0
  * But seriously, this goes on and no one catches the both of you sharing kisses when no one’s looking
  * Makeout sessions in the janitor’s closet that leads to other things
  * He’d sneak in your dorm for cuddle sessions, you’d sneak in his
  * He doesn’t do that with Ochaco
  * Until he realizes that he only wants you
  * So he brings himself to break up with the pink-cheeked female
  * It was hard watching her tear up over it
  * But no one suspected it was because of you
  * You and Izuku still keep your new relationship secret for a couple months
  * Just to not seem suspicious or anything
  * But Todoroki is observant, he realizes that he was right the entire time
  * “So you were cheating on Uraraka-san with L/N.”
  * “Wh-what?!”
  * Todoroki shakes his head, but that was in the past, he really shouldn’t get too mad
  * “Sly Midoriya.”



<3


	9. The life of Y/N Sakusa - Headcanons - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um ok so just clarifying 
> 
> TW: Abuse, he's being very manipulative, domestic abuse and mind break. He's not a yandere, he's just being controlling of your life, he is a bit obsessed but not a yandere. 
> 
> For light-hearted people this isn't for you I'm serious. Just some headcanons of abusive husband Sakusa. Art below not mine.
> 
> If this is happening to you or anyone you know do not hesitate to speak up! You can even speak to me about it if you'd like.

  * So you both met in high school
  * Him being the star ace he was
  * His germophobic tendencies caught your eye
  * You thought it was cute when he kept over cleaning his desk in class
  * Then you noticed how hot he was
  * Tried to talk to him
  * Failed the first time, he dismissed you like you were nobody
  * Like this was you: (●__●)（・∩・）
  * Wot the f
  * You didn’t stop trying though
  * Eventually he got tired of you bugging him
  * So Kiyoomi thought if he gave you an ounce of attention
  * Maybe you’d back THE FUCK OFF
  * He wasn’t gonna lie though
  * You were kinda cute
  * “Uh, Sakusa-san, hi!”
  * You were 6-feet away from him
  * Aware that he didn’t enjoy people too close to him
  * He appreciated that
  * “Hi.”
  * And there a friendship, no, romantic relationship blossomed
  * It was nice, sometimes he could be a bit apathetic
  * That led to you and Kiyoomi arguing
  * But then he’d apologize
  * But, at some point he was like, fuck your feelings
  * And said some of the meanest shit that made your self-esteem extremely low
  * “I don’t think that fits you, you’re too fat.”
  * “Eat less.”
  * “Don’t hug me, you’re dirty.”
  * “Your love handles aren’t attractive, only I’ll love them.”
  * That one could’ve been good had it have not been demeaning under the surface!
  * You think that it’s time you break up with him
  * You love Kiyoomi, but you have to love yourself first
  * There just had to be someone you could turn to!
  * Ah right, his cousin Komori!
  * You talked with Komori a bit before over the phone
  * “Hey L/N, got something on your mind?”
  * “Komori, I might break up with Kiyoomi.”
  * His eyes widened but he didn’t falter as you continued talking
  * “Wh-why? Is he being mean again? Silly Kiyoomi. Just talk to him.”
  * Maybe he was right
  * Honestly, Komori couldn’t take it if you broke up with his cousin
  * You hold him together a bit
  * You thanked him and ran him off the phone before he started rambling about why you should stay with Kiyoomi
  * So you took his advice
  * Kiyoomi got a bit better when you spoke to him how you felt
  * And things were good even when you both graduated
  * Thanks Komori!
  * He proposed when you both were at a reunion party
  * And you didn’t see it
  * But he did it in front of everyone to trap you
  * It was effective, you said yes
  * Not like you saw it as a trap
  * You loved him and it’d be so good to spend the rest of your life with him
  * You got married
  * Then came the honeymoon
  * Then bam! You’re pregnant
  * Seems like when you both had honeymoon sex, he didn’t pull out
  * Years later, married life and all, with your 4-year-old Kizune
  * But then here we go again.
  * Kiyoomi is being the way he was in high school
  * Making insults on your appearance, mainly your stretch marks.
  * And for you just being clumsy at times
  * It hurt, and you told him
  * But no, he wanted to be a bitch
  * “So sensitive.”
  * Then he started putting his hands on you
  * Just pushing you off of him when he’s the one who asked for a hug
  * Then the gentle slap to the face when you were cleaning but missed Kizune’s toys
  * It escalated one night
  * Kizune was staying by his grandma’s house per his request
  * (He didn’t like the vibe of the home. Especially his father, Kiyoomi was creeping him out a bit.)
  * You got into an argument once again
  * “God Y/N, you’re so damn annoying.”
  * “No, I feel like I’m underappreciated, I cook, I clean, I take Kizune everywhere, you treat me like trash-”
  * You screech
  * Kiyoomi hit you
  * He hit you. Really hard
  * Just, just wow.
  * It hurt, a lot, as you lift a hand towards the red mark on your cheek
  * Your eyes were watery, and you refused to look at him
  * But he wasn’t fazed by it
  * Obviously not since he kicked you down
  * And stepped on your chest
  * “Crybaby.”
  * He spit on you as you sobbed in pain at the pressure on your ribs
  * “So filthy.”
  * He stomped on it again as you heaved for air
  * “K-Kiy-Kiyoomi, stop, p-please.”
  * That night was a nightmare as your cries echoed throughout the house
  * No one heard though
  * Now you were sleeping on the couch
  * Kiyoomi forced you to
  * Your sobs were silent, if you woke him, god knows what he’d do to you
  * You escaped out of his clutches with a black eye and chest pain.
  * Your ankle was a bit twisted
  * There was a window by the couch
  * You looked out into the night sky
  * “Where did everything go wrong?” You said to yourself between desperate sniffles
  * You had to get out of the house before morning
  * So you snuck into the room
  * Careful as to not wake him up
  * It hurt to walk
  * Or breathe
  * But you persevered, walking to the closet to grab a few clothes
  * And going around the room for more important things
  * You didn’t know but he was awake
  * Just watching you through a slightly closed eye
  * He’d let you think you could escape
  * “How pathetic.” He mumbled to himself quietly
  * With your duffle bag, you walked out of the house
  * Through the damn window because he set the alarm system on the front door
  * Kiyoomi kept your phone locked and hidden somewhere
  * He knew the password too
  * So you had to go and find a quick and cheap phone with the money you had
  * He took most of that too on his cards
  * You hopped in your car, driving off to your mom’s house to get Kizune and stay the night
  * But you didn’t know that Kiyoomi was close behind
  * His eyes narrowed once he noticed where you were going
  * “This useless bitch.”
  * When you both were in a secluded area, he attempted to move in front of you
  * That was successful
  * You stopped, scared shitless at the realization
  * He stepped out of his car to tap on your window
  * There was no one around to call to, you really should’ve been more aware of your surroundings
  * You hesitantly winded down your window, looking at him for a second
  * But you looked away, the look on his face creeped you out
  * “Step out of the car, now.”




	10. || Read please ||

Ok so send me at my email or an ask on tumblr of a character and any prompt you'd like but it has to follow the rules. I will do a quick drabble of it as a thanksgiving gift for how grateful I am for everyone who left kudos and support :D

I can take 1 more request! Unless you want headcanons!

\- Tassie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and thank you for supporting by reading and leaving kudos! Requests are closed at the moment, my tumblr is vainillure (be sure to read the description) Same for my Wattpad.
> 
> Remember as said in the summary, sending me hate emails is a waste of time so please do not. I do take constructive criticism though!
> 
> Ok Tassie is out!


End file.
